


Lingering Scents

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Rut, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sex, Smut, heat - Freeform, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Dean’s always tried to resist the pull. How long until he can’t anymore?





	Lingering Scents

His scent woke you first. Thick with the smell of cloves and vanilla, spicier than it usually was, and almost instantly your mouth watered. There wasn’t a day when Dean didn’t smell delicious, but when he was on the edge of his rut, he smelled better than any bakery or sweet store.

It was for that exact reason he avoided you whenever he was like this. Not because he wasn’t attracted to you - he’d proved on multiple occasions that he was, that he wanted you.

Him wanting you was part of the problem. You craved every part of him, including his mark but Dean was insistent that marking you, taking you as his, would damn you; he believed it was the quickest way to lose you. Being with you during your heat was risky enough - on more than one occasion he’d told you to find someone else.

Maybe he could do that.

You couldn’t. And every time he left you to satisfy his rut elsewhere, you felt like you were dying inside. It was another night of sobbing, of rejection, and a part of you wanted to leave every time and find an Alpha who could give you the one thing you needed. Before you ran out of time and the heats became too much.

Dean knew this had a time limit. Yet he still pushed you away.

Climbing out of bed, you wandered down the corridor to Dean’s bedroom, noticing the open door. He wasn’t in there but you lingered in the doorway for a moment, closing your eyes and inhaling his scent deeply. The urge to crawl into his bed and surround yourself with it was intense and you swallowed, swaying on the spot for a second.

“Y/N?”

You turned, squeaking in surprise as you saw Sam in the hall. “Sam!”

“You okay?” Lifting your shoulders, you shrugged and Sam’s mouth set into a thin line, the concern on his face obvious. You felt sorry for him, being stuck in the middle of you and his brother. “He’s in the shower. You were asleep all morning.”

“Is he -” You sucked in a breath, steadying yourself as your heart raced wildly. “Is he going out?”

Sam narrowed his eyes. He was Beta, but the way his nostrils flared at your scent, you knew even he was a little affected by the pheromones you were sure you were projecting all over the place. “Are you in heat?” he asked tentatively.

“No,” you mumbled. “I’m not due -” You paused, trying to remember when you  _were_  due your heat. They almost never coincided with Dean’s rut. “It’s just a reaction to him,” you explained away, waving your hand and turning on your heel to walk away from him.

You didn’t want to have the same old conversation that Sam seemed to insist on. The one that ended with him suggesting you leave, stop hunting, and become some dull complacent Omega to an Alpha who would never satisfy you.

The sound of Dean in the shower drew you further down the corridor where his scent was strongest and you felt the familiar stirring in your belly that proved your earlier words a lie. It wasn’t a reaction to his rut - your heat had just finally fallen into sync with him.

And he was getting ready to go out and fuck some random girl so he didn’t claim you.

Jealousy and anger made your cheeks heat up and instinct took you to the bathroom door. He was humming in the shower and the door was slightly ajar, steam concealing him from sight. Had he left it open on purpose?

Your fingers grazed the wood, opening the door a little further. His clean flannel was on the hook above the chair where the rest of his clean clothes were folded. Reaching out, you grabbed the soft fabric, glancing warily at the shower cubicle.

Dean’s nude form was outlined through the opaque screen, giving you enough detail to see his entire profile. He was washing his hair, trying to drown out the scent of Omega with the fruity shampoo he wouldn’t admit to liking. For someone who mocked his brother mercilessly for his hair care routine, Dean certainly had soft and well conditioned hair.

Your eyes dropped lower; your tongue darted out to wet your lips as you saw the curve of his half-hard cock. A tiny moan threatened to spill and you clamped your mouth closed, pulling the flannel out of the bathroom, scenting him on it.

The fabric was soft when you pressed it against your throat, making sure it touched the spot below your ear. Repeating the action on the other side, you felt your belly churn nervously - this was stupid. Covering his clothes in your scent in the faint hope he would be persuaded to come home to you?

Huffing in disgust, you slipped the shirt back onto the hook, wiping angry tears from your eyes as you turned away. Pulling the door back to where it was, you retreated to your room and shut the door.

One of Dean’s shirts was hanging out of your laundry basket. Despite the anger, the jealousy, the  _rejection_  boiling deep in your veins, you knew his scent would comfort you, at least allow you to sleep long enough. You tugged it free of the other clothing, slipping it on and climbing into bed, letting the tears take over.

This was going to be a rough heat.

*****

Dean sat at the bar, stewing over a glass of whiskey, his rut simmering just below the surface of his skin. He’d struck out with every woman in the place and being the only bar in town, it was leaving him frustrated. The half-hearted erection he’d been sporting since he woke up was almost at full-mast with the increasing strength of his rut and he knew he was putting off a horrible vibe, further decreasing the likelihood of finding a soft warm body to sink his knot into.

Signalling the bartender for another drink, Dean downed the glass, giving the bar another glance. No one new had come in and the only Omega left in the place was eyeing him warily after telling him to get lost. Dean was an Alpha but he wasn’t a primitive, although he didn’t blame her when she got up with her Beta friend and quickly left the establishment.

“You sure this is the right place for you to be?” the bartender asked, pouring another fifth into the glass.

Dean looked up and grunted at him. “Best place for me to be.”

The guy raised an eyebrow. “I mean, dude, it’s pretty obvious -”

“Is it any of your fuckin’ business?” Dean snapped, snatching the glass.

His intimidating behavior didn’t have any effect on the other Alpha, who looked at him sternly. “Man, I suggest you make that your last. I don’t want any trouble in my bar and you clearly got an Omega at home waitin’ for you. Don’t be that shitty Alpha who runs out on his mate.”

Dean’s surprised expression mocked him in the mirror behind the bar. “M-mate?”

The bartender shrugged. “If I had a girl smelling that good at home, I wouldn’t be here durin’ my rut, I can tell you that.” He picked up Dean’s now-empty glass and dropped it into the bucket with the other dirtied glasses.

Lifting the collar of his shirt, Dean took a whiff. He could smell you, sure, but he  _lived_  with you. Close quarters didn’t describe your relationship well enough, but he’d specifically showered and put on clean clothes that he’d used the extra-stinky detergent on.

Except he couldn’t smell the overwhelming lily and orchid scent anymore.  _All_  he could smell was you.

His cock twitched and his chest tightened. The bartender watched him carefully, leaning down to pick up the bucket of glasses. “You look like you just had an epiphany.”

Dean chuckled, reaching into his coat and tossing a twenty onto the bar as he stood up. “Something like that.”

*****

You opened your eyes, blindly reaching for your phone in the dark. The screen was too bright and forced your eyes closed for a second before squinting at the screen.

Gone midnight.

You’d fallen asleep watching a documentary about tigers, but you had no idea what time it was when that happened. How long had you been asleep?

Had Dean come back already?

The bedroom door opened and you sat up in alarm, dropping your phone as you met Dean’s eyes. “Dean.”

“Your plan worked,” he said, his voice neutral. Taking one long step into the room, he shut the door, keeping his gaze fixed on yours. He sniffed the air delicately, groaning at your scent. “You’re in heat.”

Stuttered, you crawled forward a little on your hands and knees, unconsciously submitting to him. “Dean, I’m sorry -”

His jaw clenched. “You know,” he interrupted sharply, “I tried to avoid this for so long. Tried to resist, tried to keep you away, but you…” A shuddering sigh left him and he closed his eyes; you felt despair blossom in your belly and tears clung to your eyelashes as they tried to escape. “You’re mine and I should have admitted it a long time ago.”

Uncertainty pushed you back onto your ass as you watched him slowly open his eyes, his intense green gaze sweeping over your body, bare except for his dirty shirt.

“Take that off,” Dean growled, moving closer to the bed.

Your fingers shook as you unbuttoned the shirt, dragging it off and tossing it across the room. Dean grunted in approval, palming his cock through his pants. The scent of his rut was intoxicating, heady enough to send a rush through your veins that clouded every sense with need.

“You sure about this?” you whispered, forcing yourself to focus. “I… Dean, I don’t want to be a last resort because you couldn’t score at a bar.”

“Wasn’t that your intention?” he snapped back and you sucked in a breath, shocked at his tone. The way you recoiled made him pause and some of the tension seeped out of his shoulders. “You told me. Over and over. I didn’t listen.”

“That didn’t give me the right to do what I did,” you muttered.

“And I had no right to do…” Dean stopped, his throat closing up. Nothing between you had been exclusive but that didn’t mean he hadn’t hurt you. “Baby, I’m so sorry.” You nodded, not sure what else to do and suddenly wishing you still had the shirt on. Covering your breasts with one arm, you let the other drape across your lap, avoiding his eyes.

The bed dipped as he kneeled on it, one hand reaching out to pull yours away from your chest.

“Please don’t hide from me.”

You whimpered when you met his eyes again, letting him pull you close, surrendering to his touch. Dean pressed his lips to yours, dipping his tongue between them, cradling your face in both hands. When it ended, you felt dizzy, almost relying on his hands to keep you from turning into a puddle.

“I’m gonna mark you,” Dean murmured, dragging the pad of his thumb across your bottom lip, “like I should have done a long time ago.” His mouth covered yours again, one hand trailing down between your legs. “You smell so fucking good, ‘mega.”

Parting your thighs gave him access and Dean wasted no time, pressing two fingers into your soaked core, smiling as you arched and mewled wantonly. “Dean, please, I need it so bad.”

“You’ll get it,” he promised, burying his fingers inside you and moving down to bury his mouth against the top of your slit. The sound you made was halfway between a whine and a shriek, tapering off when his touch left you breathless and unable to make any noise.

Dean worked you open with his fingers, tonguing your clit continuously with just enough pressure to keep you on edge but not enough to give you the satisfaction you needed. Over and over the pleasure crested, ending in a frustration that tied you up in knots.

A desperate cry of his name only made him laugh and curl his fingers to brush your g-spot. You closed your eyes, unable to control the quaking of your thighs as you finally came, bucking on his fingers as he sucked at your clit, prolonging the bliss.

You came down with a harsh sob, lamenting the loss of his fingers and mouth when he pulled away to strip. Sweat clung to your skin, the scent of sex thick in the air as Dean climbed back onto the bed, nuzzling into your throat. His bare cock prodded your thigh and you shuddered with barely restrained need.

“Want me like this?” Dean asked, the words mumbled against your skin. “Or do you want me to fuck you from behind, take you like a proper Alpha should?”

Your only response was  _gah_  and he laughed again, lining up his tip with your twitching pussy. With one thrust, he was buried inside you to the hilt and you screamed, clutching at his shoulders, automatically wrapping your legs around his waist to draw him in deeper.

Dean groaned as your cunt flexed around him, his fingers digging into your hips. “So tight,” he purred, nuzzling his nose against yours and you whined. “You need me to move?” You nodded and Dean grinned. “You need to cum on my cock, don’t you?”

“Yes,” you hissed, biting into your bottom lip when his shaft twitched inside you. “Please -”

He moved, pulling back and slamming into you, forcing a cry from your lips. The sound went straight to the most primal part of him, every instinct overriding his senses. Drawing back again, Dean let go, fucking into you hard enough to drive the bedframe into the wall.

You couldn’t hold on to his shoulders, choosing instead to cling to the pillows above your head as Dean slammed into you over and over until your eyes closed and your thighs ached with the impact of his hips. His fingers left bruises on your hips and your cheeks hurt from where you clenched your jaw to try and hold in the scream that demanded freedom.

“Cum for me,” Dean ordered, his voice a snarl against your throat and you were helpless to obey.

Before you could protest, he pulled away and easily flipped you onto your front, hauling your ass up. You clawed at the covers, crying out when his hand forced your head back down, his other feeding his cock back into your warmth.

“Gonna knot you,” he growled, releasing your head when he was fully inside you, the changed angle providing a deeper penetration that made your toes curl. Dean shifted, lifting each knee either side of yours so your legs were pinned shut.

Your eyes rolled back in your head when he moved; it felt like he was breaking you in two.

Groaning, Dean kept thrusting slowly, moving one leg to plant his foot on the bed, his hands leveraging most of his weight on your lower back, exactly enough to let you know he was there but not enough to hurt you. You wailed into the covers, completely pinned and so very fucking  _full_.

His pace increased as you moaned underneath him, unable to do anything but clench your hands in the sheets. The rush of blood in your ears combined with Dean’s desperate animal-like grunts left you in an almost out-of-body experience and when you felt the thickness of his knot starting to swell inside you, you instinctively arched your back a little more.

“That’s it,” Dean murmured, “open up for me, Omega. Lemme fill you up.”

He groaned as his knot popped, and with one hard thrust it locked inside you, thick ropes of cum pumping into you core. Dean’s leg dropped back to the knee and he dragged you up, forcing his cock even deeper as he sank his teeth into the left side of your throat.

The next few seconds were a haze, as if you couldn’t quite keep a grip on reality. Dean’s body was the only thing you were conscious of - he was shaking with the effort of staying upright, dragging his tongue over the mark he’d made on your neck. The all-consuming arousal was fading into a need to sleep and you didn’t resist when he lowered the both of you to the bed, wrapping his larger frame around yours like a protective cocoon.

He hummed against the back of your neck and you couldn’t help the lazy smile that spread over your lips. You could feel his contentment like a warm blanket.

“I’m an idiot,” Dean whispered, one hand curling around your hip for a brief second before sliding down under the slight paunch of your stomach.

“You’re my idiot,” you replied, keeping your eyes closed and letting sleep take hold. Dean’s chuckle rumbled against your spine, his promise echoing through the ringing that lingered in your ears.

“Always will be.”

 


End file.
